1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-sudsing shampoo and conditioner composition and is more particularly concerned with a non-sudsing shampoo and a process of using the same in conjunction with a recirculating water system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the use of polyelectrolytes has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,980,769; 4,048,309; 3,996,146 and 4,009,256. The hair cleansing ability of such polyelectrolytes has not, however, been recognized nor has the usefulness for cleaning the person's hair in a hot tub been recognized.
3. Brief Description of the Invention
Briefly described, the present invention includes a composition having an organic water soluble cationic polyelectrolyte and a hydrophilic thickener dispersed in water for providing a viscosity between about 100 centipoise per second to a gel and preferably about 1400 cps. The pH is adjusted to between pH 3.5 and pH 6.5. The composition is utilized, full strength, for washing the hair of a person while the person is in a swimming pool, spa or hot tub. The composition readily removes dirt and oil from the hair when the hair is rinsed in the water; however, the composition has a flocculating effect which enables it to occlude the dirt and oil, remove it from the hair and agglomerate it with the composition so that this mixture is retained in the filters of the pool, spa or hot tub or is deposited along the sides of the vessel where the mixture is wiped away with a sponge or cloth.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a unique hair shampoo and conditioning composition for use by a person in a filtered recirculating water system where foam would be deleterious to the system and aesthetically displeasing to the occupants of the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an unique hair shampoo and conditioning formulation that, when used, thoroughly cleans the hair to a squeaky clean condition and reduces tangles, snags and the usual discomforts associated with the combing of freshly shampooed hair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair shampoo and conditioning composition which, when used, will impart to the hair an improved luster and manageability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair shampoo and conditioning composition which, when used, in a water recirculation system clarifies the water coagulates or agglomerates dirt and oil from the hair and in the water so that it can be easily and efficiently filtered or otherwise removed.